Scenario
by Luxana Etain
Summary: Rebekah and her friends must fight to stay alive on the set of her romatic comedy for her midterm movie for film school (get it?).
1. Scene One

Scenario  
  
Characters:  
Rebekah Lawrence  
Shannon Gigs  
Lenny Morrison  
Georgie Harris  
Normon Waters  
Lauren Potter  
Professor Lewis  
  
  
Scene One:  
(Rebekah and Normon are sitting in their Film class at the University of Film of Florida. Professor Lewis is standing at the front of the classroom, talking about Film Projectors. Rebekah looks at Norman with a look of disgust.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Film Projectors? If we're using digital cameras, then it doesn't matter, does it? I mean, we have the computer programs for this......  
  
Professor Lewis:  
Ms. Lawrence, do you have a question or comment to share with the class? God knows you're full of them.  
  
Rebekah:  
No, Professor. I'm content.   
  
Professor Lewis:  
Good  
  
(Professor Lewis turns around to the chalk board and Rebekah makes a face.)  
  
Rebekah:  
I really don't like this teacher. I mean, he's so old.... look at him. He's talking about Film Projectors and such, and we don't really use them anymore.  
  
Norman:  
Yeah, unless you're at home, watching some pointless, horribly filmed home movie.  
  
Rebekah: (laughing)  
Exactly.... that's what we have our lame parents for.  
  
Professor Lewis:  
They are also why you're here, Ms. Lawrence. You're parents paid for your tuition for this film school, so you should be a little thankful.  
  
Girl One: (raising her hand)  
But what if you had a scholarship?  
  
Professor Lewis:  
Then, in that case, I guess your parents don't matter. Unless you want financial independence. I don't see why, with today's teens attitudes, we still give out financial aid at our universities and colleges.   
  
Rebekah:  
Thank you for that glorious lecture, Professor, but it looks like it's time for the bell to-  
  
(Rebekah is cut off by the bell)  
  
Rebekah:   
Ring.  
  
(The class files out of the room. Here, we see Norman and Rebekah in the hallway.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Ugh, this teacher is such an asshole. I hate him. He makes me just want to kill.  
  
Norman:  
I know what you mean. I had a teacher like him in high school. He disappeared though. We don't know what happened to him. (shrugs) Oh well.  
  
Rebekah:  
Well, at least Christmas break is almost here. First, we have to make those lame mid-term movies. I still have to cast mine.  
  
Norman:  
Yeah. I love your script. The romantic comedy. Based on actual events?  
  
Rebekah: (blandly)  
Ha ha, Norman. It would seem that way, but no. I haven't had a boyfriend in a loooooong time.  
  
Norman: (to himself)  
I wouldn't have guessed.  
  
Rebekah:  
What?  
  
Norman:  
Nothing.  
  
(They turn down another hallway, and they run into Lauren Potter.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Hey Lauren.  
  
Lauren:  
Hey Bekah. I can't stand Professor Jenkins' class anymore. She's such an eccentric bat!   
  
Rebekah:  
Norman and I were just discussing Professor Lewis's class. Ugh, he's so old, he was probably here when the school was built back in 1824.  
  
Voice: (from behind them)  
Ahem....  
  
(They all turn around and Professor Lewis is standing behind them.)  
  
Rebekah: (smiling cheesily)  
Oh! Um, hello Professor Lewis. See you're leaving early today. Have a nice day.....   
  
Professor Lewis:  
Right, Ms. Lawrence. You and your friends seem to be enjoying yourselves. Hope you have fun this weekend casting your movies. (smiles) I'm going out of town this weekend, so I won't have time to grade your papers. Shannon, the student aid, is going to be doing that for me. Anyway, I also won't be getting any e-mails, I'll be camping..... so, enjoy your weekend, and be safe.  
  
(Professor Lewis walks away.)  
  
Rebekah: (sighs)  
Shannon? Shannon? She hates me.... she's gonna fail me for sure. He's going camping? Camping? Who in their hundreds goes camping? Shouldn't he be afraid of bears or something?  
  
Lauren:  
Well, maybe if the bear comes in his tent, it won't eat him, cause he smells dead......  
  
(All laugh) 


	2. Scene Two

Scenario  
  
Scene 2:  
(Rebekah and Lauren are in their dorm room. Rebekah is sitting on her bed, reading the script she wrote, and Lauren is sitting at a desk, working avidly over her laptop. Rebekah stops reading her screenplay and looks over at Lauren.)  
  
Rebekah:  
What are you doing, Lauren?  
  
Lauren:  
Playing a game.  
  
Rebekah:  
What game? And aren't you supposed to be studying?  
  
Lauren:  
I'm playing Diablo, and why would I need to study? It's not like Professor Lewis is here to tell me that I need to study. Plus, we don't have to study anymore, since all we're doing is making out midterm movies now.  
  
Rebekah:  
Oh yeah, that's right. I'm worried about mine, cause I don't know who should play the parts in my movie. I know what kind of people the characters are, but I'm just so confused as to who would be able to best portray my characters.  
  
Lauren: (sighs)  
Just like the striving casting director. (becomes melodramatic) Oh, I pity you. The world just will not turn without the right characters to portray the people in your movie. It will just stop turning all together! (puts her hand, palm side up, on her forehead and play-faints onto the bed)  
  
Rebekah: (blandly)  
Ha … ha… Lauren… not funny. This is serious. I mean… it is. Yeah.  
  
Lauren: (propping herself up on her bed)  
In my opinion, I think you need a vacation. Tell you what. Tomorrow, after casting, you and I can go up to Hilltop Valley and we can do one of those all day spa things. Sound good?  
  
Rebekah:  
It would if I had any money to my name, whatsoever.  
  
Lauren: (rolls over to her bedside table, pulls out a credit card)  
Well, I have my daddy's plastic… Plus, it is an emergency. (giggles) C'mon. Please?  
  
Rebekah:  
I don't know…  
  
Lauren:  
Puh-lease?  
  
Rebekah:  
Fine… I don't know what I'm getting myself into.  
  
  
*Next Day*  
(Rebekah and Norman are sitting at a fold out table. People are standing in a line to try out for Rebekah's romantic comedy. Rebekah looks completely stressed out and bored, and Norman looks as if he's bored also.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Casting is such a boring part of movie making.  
  
Norman:  
I know… I remember when I was here last year, I was one of the cast members. But this year, I get to be casting director/cameraman. I love my job.  
  
Rebekah: (laughing)  
It's not a real job yet, Norman.  
  
Norman:  
I know… I can dream, can't I?  
  
Rebekah:  
I guess so. (looks up at people in line) First person in line… state your name and what role you want.  
  
Girl 2:  
Hi, I'm Elizabeth Andrews. I want the role of Isabella because she seemed to be the more fun of all the characters in the story…  
  
Rebekah: (writing on a notepad)  
Elizabeth Andrews… … Isabella… … Ok, got ya down. Next!  
  
(next person steps up)  
  
Rebekah:  
Hold on. (looks to Norman and whispers) These people, seriously! Isabella is not the more fun of any of these characters! I swear to God! If the next person wants to be Isabella I'm gonna shoot myself.   
  
Girl 3:  
Hi… my name is Annie Lang. I want to be Isabella because she was a really funny character and I liked her sense of humor. She was almost like my best friend, Lang. She's really cool, you should meet her one day. I think she's here (looks around). Hmm.. Maybe somewhere.  
  
(Norman looks at Rebekah. Rebekah looks at Norman and makes a gun with her left hand and pretends to shoot herself.)  
  
*Later That Day*  
(Rebekah and Lauren are driving up to Hilltop Valley. Lauren is driving, Rebekah is reviewing people for casting and trance music is playing in the CD player.)  
  
Rebekah:  
These people… I swear. Why do they always like Isabella?  
  
Lauren:  
I liked Isabella…  
  
Rebekah:   
Then maybe you can explain this to me.  
  
  
Lauren:  
Well, she was very light hearted and gentle. She loved everyone. She wasn't cold like Esmerelda, or Dimetrey. They were alright characters. But they only loved each other and in each other's presences were they gentle and all that mushy junk.  
  
Rebekah:  
I guess I can see where you're coming from. I based Isabella on my best friend from home… Chrissie. She was my best friend. She died last year because of leukemia. She was my best friend… and I can't help but feel guilty for her death. I wasn't there when she died. I wasn't there.  
  
Lauren: (pats Rebekah on the shoulder, keeping one hand on the wheel)  
I'm sorry, Bekah. I'm sure she's gone to that better place.   
  
Rebekah:  
It's ok. I'm over it now. How far from Hilltop Valley are we?  
  
Lauren:  
About forty-five minutes.  
  
Rebekah:  
Okay. Thanks. I really need this vacation.  
  
Lauren:  
I know. You're too stressed.  
  
(Rebekah resumes reading stuff for casting, Lauren goes back to bobbing her head to the trance music.) 


	3. Scene Three

Scene Three:  
(It's Sunday, and Rebekah and Lauren are getting mud facials at the Hilltop Valley Spa.)  
  
Lauren: (sigh)  
Ah… now this is the life…  
  
Rebekah:  
I could do this forever…  
  
Lauren:  
Me too… to bad we can't. We have to leave tomorrow morning so you can tell the people that you've put in your movie that they are, in fact, in your movie.   
  
Rebekah:  
I didn't think that many people would show up. I thought I was going to die.  
  
Lauren: (laughs)  
Ah, but did I make you feel better when I auditioned?  
  
Rebekah:  
That was rather amusing.  
  
Lauren:  
Did I get a part?  
  
Rebekah: (looks over at Lauren, laughs slightly)  
I'm not gonna tell you right now.  
  
Lauren:  
Aw… c'mon, please?  
  
Rebekah:  
Last time I heard that, I ended up here…   
  
Lauren:  
And it was worth it, right? Yes. So tell me.  
  
Rebekah:  
I don't want to right now.  
  
Lauren:  
Aw, you suck.  
  
(Rebekah laughs as a girl walks in, dressed in Hilltop Valley Spa work clothes. It's Shannon Gigs.)  
  
Shannon:  
Ah, girls. Having fun?  
  
Rebekah:  
Shannon? Uh, you work here?  
  
Shannon:  
Only on the weekends.  
Lauren:  
Really? How much does it pay? I mean, cause if you can get a job here, then anyone can.   
  
(Lauren laughs.)  
  
Shannon:  
Yeah, um… very funny. Uh, right. Um, just checking in. I'll be back later…  
  
(Shannon turns around and walks out.)  
  
Lauren:  
I heard she was a lesbian.  
  
Rebekah: (surprised)  
Really?  
  
Lauren:  
I don't know. It's only what I heard.   
  
Rebekah:  
Oh. Well, it wouldn't shock me if it were true. She's in our class right?  
  
Lauren:  
Yeah.  
  
Rebekah:  
Well, she hasn't dated anyone since we came to this school.   
  
Lauren:  
(pause) True. I see where you're coming from… but she hasn't dated anyone that we know of.  
  
Rebekah: (laughs)  
Good thinking…  
  
*Later that Day*  
(Rebekah and Lauren are in their hotel room. Lauren just got out of the shower, she's in a bath robe, and Rebekah is sitting on her bed.)  
  
Rebekah: (falling back onto the bed)  
I've had a great time.   
  
Lauren:  
Me too. Spas are fun, are they not?  
  
Rebekah: (laughing)  
They are very much fun.  
  
(Rebekah's cell phone rings. Rebekah answers it.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Hello?  
  
Norman: (on the phone)  
Bekah? It's Norman. Um… there's been a problem.   
  
Rebekah:  
What?  
  
Norman:  
Um… two people dropped out of the casting thing, and with the cast sheet you sent me earlier, they were supposed to be cast as Esmerelda and Dimetrey.   
  
Rebekah:  
What?!   
  
Norman:  
We can always cast other people…  
  
Rebekah:  
But they were perfect!  
  
Norman:  
I already cast other people…  
  
Rebekah: (angrily)  
What???  
  
Norman:  
Um, check your e-mail.  
  
(Rebekah hangs up, throws down the phone and opens her laptop and connects online. She opens her e-mail and reads the profiles for the two people to play Esmerelda and Dimetrey: Shannon is cast as Esmerelda. Lenny Morrison is cast as Dimetrey.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Oh my God.  
  
Lauren: (Drying her hair)  
What?  
  
Rebekah:  
Norman cast Shannon… as Esmerelda.  
  
Lauren:  
What?  
  
Rebekah:  
I don't remember her even auditioning yesterday.  
  
Lauren:  
Me neither.   
  
Rebekah:  
What am I going to do? I just know she's going to try and ruin this for me.  
  
Lauren:  
I guess you have to grin and bear it. You never know, Shannon might actually be a good actress. I think I heard her say that she was going to try out for Georgie's movie, but she decided to go for someone else's instead. You never know, between Saturday and Sunday, you know, yesterday and today, Shannon could have called Norman and asked him about auditions and such. You never know.  
  
Rebekah:  
Georgie? Georgie Harris? What's his movie about?  
  
Lauren:  
You know, the basic horror movie. Girls with big tits running up the stairs and getting slashed.   
  
Rebekah:  
And of course, he's going to over express all of it, and it's going to win.  
  
Lauren:  
Well, at least it might get an A. Now, start packing, we have to get out of here soon.  
  
Rebekah:  
Alright. (sighs) Who's Lenny Morrison?  
  
Lauren:  
Lenny Morrison? I don't know. Why?  
  
Rebekah:  
He's cast as Dimetrey…  
  
Lauren:  
Well, we'll find out tomorrow I guess.  
  
(Rebekah starts to pack suitcases that are on the other bed.)  
  
Rebekah:  
Yeah, I guess too…  
  
Lauren:  
So… what role did I get? 


End file.
